Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to performance testing of magnetic resonance imaging and magnetic resonance spectroscopy, and more specifically, to an imaging phantom.
Background of the Related Art
The ACR-MRI phantom (American college of radiology-magnetic resonance imaging phantom) conducts a performance test on magnetic resonance imaging based on an existing phantom protocol in order for image interpretation and accurate analysis of medical equipment. When the performance goes out of an allowable error range of a human MRI system, this phantom presents the parts expected to have a problem and accesses and solves the problem. The phantom confirms whether the human MRI system normally operates in relation to hardware. If an error going beyond the allowable error range occurs, the phantom accesses the problem to inspect related elements and solve the problem through daily quality control.
Magnetic resonance spectroscopy is a method of performing chemical investigation and quantization that provides information on metabolites of a body based on anatomical and histological images. Magnetic resonance spectroscopy is used to identify changes in a cell for early diagnosis based on analysis of spectra, to test the effects of treatments in treating a disease as a method of distinguishing difference of concentration in various metabolites of a human body, and to perform quantized chemical analysis of cerebral metabolites by using a technique of position accuracy based on a change of metabolite at a position where a disease occurs.
In conducting the magnetic resonance spectroscopy and the magnetic resonance imaging, there is a need to perform a prior performance test on the human MRL. A magnetic resonance spectroscopy imaging phantom has been developed based on a patent document (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0961892) of a prior technical document. However, there is a small deficiency from the aspect of efficiency of time, which is important in the diagnosis field.